Bionicle Mafia XII: Dead Sea
Bionicle Mafia 12: Dead Sea was the twelfth game in the Third Age, and the fifty-second game overall. This game featured a twist that involved almost all roles shifting after each hanging, as well as an invinicble third party known as the Final Prisoner. Rules SPECIFIC RULES OUTSIDE INTERFERENCE IS FORBIDDEN. The Pit is inaccessable to almost everyone. That means ONLY PEOPLE ALREADY THERE CAN COMMUNICATE WITH EACH OTHER Roles 1X PROCURER: You can find ANYTHING in the ruins of The Pit, but lately, the demand has been medicine. As such, once per night, you can heal one of your fellow prisoners. 1X SNITCH: You're not well loved at all by your fellows, because you have a tendency to rat people out. But, they do admit, your talents might be useful. Once per night, you can determine the alignment of any player. 6X TRESPASSERS: You're newbies to The Pit, but you want to make your word Law. Once per night, you can... "Make an example of" one of the prisoners, slaughtering them to cement your reign. 1X DARK HUNTER: You're a former Dark Hunter, sent to The Pit for your crimes. You managed to smuggle in a weapon, though, and the guards never found it before they died. When you die, you get a Parting Shot, enabling you to kill one other player. 1X FINAL PRISONER: You are immune to the Twist, and cannot die until your chosen allies are all dead. You must tell me your allies (Trespassers or prisoners) when you receive this role. HERE WITH A SPECIAL BZP WIKI ADDITION: The Final Prisoner had one of two unique victory conditions. If he got Dekar/Hydraxon hung, and his selected allies won, the Final Prisoner would betray them and win on his own. 1X WARDEN: SWITCHES TWO PEOPLE AT NIGHT, ALONG WITH ALL EFFECTS APPLIED TO THEM EXCEPT THE SNITCH 1X SECRET ROLE 2 AGAIN: Secret role 2 belonged to Ehks, and was known as Dekar. Dekar was immune to the Twist, as well as the first attempt on his life by the Traitors, and would not show up on suspect lists. Once "killed," Dekar would become Hydraxon, who could kill one person each night, and won if he killed the Final Prisoner. Introduction You've heard of The Pit. We all have. The legends, the monsters. Foolishness about it lying in a city of the cursed, buried beneath mutagenic waters. A dark, imposing monument, luring heroes to their doom. The world's most infamous villains were "Invited" to its opening. An invitation was a sign of..."Exclusiveness." The opening was supposed to symbolize a road to a brighter future, not just for the world... ... but for all who came to its doors. A chance for the surface to begin again. Except-The Pit never closed. The Mafia froze it in time, like a flashbulb going off. The Final Prisoner, a beginning of horror. It's still out there, in the seas, preserved, just waiting for someone to push it shut. But surviving it. That's not the hard part. It's Letting Go WELCOME TO BIONICLE MAFIA TWELVE! This time, you're all prisoners of The Pit, trying to survive as six new arrivals try to rid the seas of your presence. But when they cracked open your tomb, they let in a twist... To be revealed after your first hanging. Player List Player list shows roles at the time of their death, and doesn't account for any other roles they might have been through the game. Category:Game Category:Third Age